As explained in detail in the aforementioned copending Heaton, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,363, the glass container of Heaton U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,826 is initially formed in a ribbon-type forming machine with a moil or waste portion formed integrally with the container body and projecting upwardly from the container body. The purpose of the integrally formed moil is to enable the freshly formed container to be handled immediately upon its removal from the forming machine, at a time when the temperature of the freshly-formed container is so high that mechanical handling elements may mar or deform those portions of the container with which they come in contact. The transfer machine of the aforementioned Banyas U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,982 is designed to take the freshly formed containers from the ribbon machine by grasping the moil portion of the freshly formed containers, thus avoiding contact with that portion of the article which will form the ultimate finished container.
The function of the present machine and method is to receive the containers with the integrally formed moil from the transfer machine of Banyas U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,982, to sever the moil portion and to form the container finish after the moil has been severed.